Numerous techniques and systems have been developed to enhance drug delivery. A principal objective is to provide the sustained release of a drug under conditions that allow sufficient control over the drug's delivery rate. Some systems employ a polymer drug delivery device in search of such control, while others achieve sustained release by temporarily altering the chemical properties of the agent or packaging the agent with excipients or other agents. Nevertheless, systems are needed that allow for improved control of drug delivery.